As described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,916,053, it is often desirable to measure or obtain sampled values for electrical signals within a pulse-width modulation (PWM) interval to better control operation of an electrical system (e.g., in a closed-loop control system). When the PWM signals are dynamically determined, the particular times when it is desirable to measure the electrical signals may vary for each PWM interval. However, many prior art systems fail to support dynamically configuring the sampling sequence for sampling in an irregular and/or dynamic manner that varies by PWM interval without a relatively high number of interrupts and software overhead, which limits the sampling capabilities as the frequency of the PWM signals increases.